In arrangements of this type the problem exists that the insertion of the plug-in connector into the appropriate electrical device is complicated by the corresponding protective tubes and often cannot be accomplished in a space containing a plurality of plug-in and socket connectors. It is of particular significance that an arrangement with protective tubes for electrical shielding or for lightening protection of electrical connections cannot be interrupted by the terminal or connector elements.